Prove Me Innocent
by SherlockedCastiel
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Emma Swan works from a police department, using her superpower to put criminals away and prove people innocent. When Killian Jones is accused of a murder, she knows he's telling the truth that he didn't do it. As nobody else believes him, it's up to her to help him. But is she just letting her feelings cloud her judgement?
1. Captured

She wasn't even supposed to be in work that day. It was a last minute call before she headed out to go get groceries. The station had called and she reluctantly accepted to go in as they said they'd caught a break in a case. Unfortunately the guy wasn't talking.

As Emma got changed into a maroon shaded leather jacket and black jeans she was at least confident that it shouldn't take that long to crack him. From the description she'd gotten; 'Typical evil-looking bastard.' he sounded like a lot of other thugs Emma had dealt with and so she knew what to do in these kinds of situations. Criminals were all the same. Eventually.

Emma got in the car and drove the twenty minutes to the station, quickly clocking in and heading to the interview room. She saw her boss and walked over.

"What do we have?" She skipped pleasantries. She wasn't in the mood.

"Swan. Thanks for coming in. Man. Says his name is Killian Jones. We have him in for the murder of a Mrs Miliah Gold couple of years ago. Witnesses said they saw him at the scene of the crime, but he won't admit anything. Only just been able to find the bastard. That's all we can tell you without you filling in the paperwork. He's been handcuffed to the radiator in there for a few hours now, still won't say a word."

"Why the radiator? Why isn't he just cuffed?"

"You'll see once you get in there. We need a confession Swan, get us one?" With that Emma simply nodded and walked to the room. She entered slowly, spotting a black figure sitting on the floor, one wrist cuffed to radiator as she'd been told he would be. His clothes were all black, his head down and turned so she couldn't see his face. All she could see was a head of black, messy hair, the same colour as his clothes.

"Mr Jones, my name is officer Swan. You already know why you're here, do you know your rights?" Emma leant against the table in the room and tried to get a glimpse at the man's face, but she couldn't.

"Please." His voice was gentle despite of his appearance and he had a hint of an accent which wasn't American. "Mr Jones is so formal. Feel free to call me by my colourful nickname everybody has given." He finally looked up revealing a face Emma wouldn't have suspected in 100 years. His eyes were a sharp, piercing blue and his eyes were smoked and lined like he put make up on them. His cheeks were lined with a stubble, thicker in the area surrounding his mouth. Emma knew she had this now. Men like this loved attention, and murder? That got them all the attention they needed.

"And what would that be?" Emma smiled slightly as his own mouth turned upwards to the right side of his face into a smirk. He moved his body round to reveal why he was cuffed to the radiator and not to his other hand.

"The name's Hook. Unfortunately, love, you've taken away mine. So feel free to call me stump or whatever takes your fancy." Emma lost her small smile. This man was a cocky son of a bitch. He clearly loves himself.

"How about I call you 'murderer? Don't you think that suits you better?" Emma realised she'd have to go straight into it.

"Water." He said in response.

"I'm sorry?"

"Water. You asked me if I knew my rights. I'd like some water." He grinned. "Please." He pronounced the word slowly, his accent making the word sound enunciated. Emma poured some water from the jug of it on the table into a plastic cup. She moved down so she was eye to eye with the stranger.

"If you wouldn't mind Miss Swan, I believe I lack the hands to drink from the cup. If you would kindly assist me." Emma let out annoyed sigh that was hardly audible and moved slightly closer. She raised the cup to his lips and moved it up so he could drink from it. He finished half the cup before Emma brought it away from his mouth.

"More please." He said and Emma returned the cup and tipped. She could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he drank. Before the finished it all some water slipped out and ran down the side of his chin. Emma looked up and grabbed a tissue from her pocket, placing the cup down, she swiped the water away from his mouth.

"Thanks love." He smiled and licked his lips quickly.

"You're welcome. Now why don't we talk about where you were the night Miliah was killed?" Emma dived straight back in. She refused to be distracted by a man wanting water.

"Why don't we discuss this over drinks?" He purred and Emmas eyebrows shot up.

"You're in interrogation, and you ask the officer out for a drink?" She almost laughed at the pure cheek of him.

"Well I would have skipped the drink and asked you out to do something a lot more fun for the both of us." His eyebrows raised suggestively and Emma couldn't believe it. "And something I'm much better at then having a drink. But considering you think I committed murder, I thought I'd begin with the drink."

"Not a chance." Emma simply replied. Hook shrugged.

"Fine. But at least uncuff me. This floor is awfully uncomfortable, and I can't exactly escape. Then we can talk about me killing my Miliah, or whatever it is you people think I did." Emma considered it for a moment.

"You'll answer all my questions?"

"Aye. Every last one of them darling." He agreed. Emma called in her boss.

"Officer, I need the keys to unlock him. Then I need you to lock this door to make sure he can't get out." Emma explained quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"You searched him? No weapons? Apart from the hook of course." Her boss shook her head. "Then I'm sure."

"Fine Emma." She turned to face Hook. "Don't even try any funny business with Emma. She's one of the best. She can spot a lie from a mile off. Call it her superpower." Her boss passed her the keys to the cuff and walked out the room. Both of them heard the door locking behind her, followed by a few seconds of silence.

"You know, if you wanted me alone in a locked room love, you should of just said something." His face was dead serious until he saw the look Emma gave him back, then it changed into a large smile. She walked over to him and uncuffed him. As soon as she took the metal off his wrist his hand moved up and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Thank you." He said as she quickly moved back.

"Right Hook. You're going to answer everything I ask. And don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second." Her stern voice spat through the air.

"Oh darling." He stood up and took a seat opposite to where Emma was standing. "I'd despair if you did."

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, I hoped you liked it. Please review it's good to hear from you guys and a new chapter will be up shortly. Thanks!**


	2. Bargaining

Emma glanced through the folder that had a few details about Killian's case as he adjusted to sitting at the table by straightening out. Now he was up-right Emma couldn't help but notice the fluffs of chest hair she could see due to his black button-down shirt being unbuttoned too much.

"Says here your fingerprints were found at the house, but Mr Gold said you'd never been there before. Care to explain?" She asked.

"You don't have enough evidence to hold me, otherwise you..." he pointed at Emma with his good hand "wouldn't be in need of a confession."

"Mr Jones wh-" She began before being stopped.

"Hook. Please."

"Hook. What was your relationship with Mr Gold?"

"I hated him" Hook spat out, and Emma knew he was not exaggerating.

"So you wanted to hurt him. Take away what he loved." Emma decided to take a shot in the dark.

"No!" Hook slammed his fist down on the table making Emma jump slightly. He quickly stood up. "I'm sorry. No. I had no intention of hurting Mr Gold." He said it so gently.

"If you hated Mr Gold so much, why didn't you kill her?" Emma wanted to trick him into getting mixed up. If he did kill her, this could be a way to find out.

"Because I loved her." Hooks voice quivered for just a second. Emma was take aback.

"You are going to tell me everything about this case you know, and if you didn't do it, I need proof"

"So you believe me?" He grinned, back to the exact same person he had been before he'd gotten seemingly upset. "Did you use your superpower?"

"Just explain. It's the only way I can help you."

"So tell me. If you loved her so much, why'd you skip town?" Emma questioned, still trying to understand what was happening with the situation.

"Did you think it was easy for me? Miliah was dead. But I was not permitted to mourn. I couldn't even go to the funeral, Mr Gold...he would have killed me. I couldn't act upset, I was allowed to know Miliah. So I left. I started the life we had planned together. Alone." Hook swallowed as his voice began to sound hoarse.

"If you didn't kill her, who did?" Hook glanced up, his lightening blue eyes widening.

"You believe me." Already being stood up, Hook walked around the table to her.

"I'm saying your story is plausible. But I'd need another suspect, at least and an al-" She was interrupted by Hooks mouth quickly moving to press on hers, an action she avoided by ducking down, then shoving him away. He look surprised for some reason which meant Emma was even more pissed off.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, then remembered where she was and wished she'd just shoved him away silently.

"Sorry." He moved away and put his hands up in apology. "I was just happy, lass. You're the first person to believe anything I've said in a long time." He shrugged like kissing women and/or being rejected by said women was everyday for him.

"Don't do that again. I need you to write a statement. I can pass it onto my supervisor. She'll make the decision to let you go or not. There are still other charges we could press. Although you did find a body and not say anything, so any lack of truth in your statement could mean we press charges against that." Hook sat down and Emma passed him a statement and a pen. He began to scribble as Emma took a seat opposite him and observed him as he wrote.

He was clearly concentrated and focused. His handwriting was messy, not like a child's but like a teenagers, aware of what it should look like- neatly presented and fluent but it wasn't there yet. At least that's what Emma made of it. He occasionally clicked his tongue while he wrote as Emma tapped her fingers against her thigh.

They were in there around an hour, and many pages of information later, and the only communication was Hook occasionally asking her about what needed to be in there, they were done.

Emma called out until her supervisor came to the door and opened it up. Emma explained about the statement and assured her boss that she believed he was telling the truth. Although she looked surprised at Emma, and a little weary, it didn't stop her taking the statement and agreeing to read it and check the details.

"It shouldn't take too long, but do you want to leave now?" Her boss asked in hushed tones.

"No, it's alright. I think I'll stay with him, see what else he might know. I have a feeling he knows more than he's letting on." Emma replied, making sure Hook couldn't hear her. Her boss nodded and locked them back in the room. After all, he still was a suspect.

"I'm not going back on that bloody radiator am I?" Hook asked her, raising his eyebrows like he was daring her to do it.

"No, but you are going to tell me about who you think killed Miliah." She sat down opposite him and acted casual, but honestly if she could catch this killer then it would be a great step for her career. Hook hardly skipped a beat in telling her.

"Mr Gold. That's what I wrote in my statement. I think _he_ killed her." He spat out the word 'he' quickly, in a tone that was nothing more than pure anger.

"And why would he do that?"

"Ah love, that is what I can't figure out exactly. Although I know their marriage had been going downhill for a while.

"Clearly. You were sleeping with his wife." Swan retorted and Hook's eyes narrowed. His jaw clenched and then unclenched.

"Listen sweetheart, normally I'd like nothing more than to be handcuffed and locked in a room with a pretty women for a couple hours." He leaned across the table. "However if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to get back to what I was doing before, which was trying to catch Miliah's killer. If you're going to question or undermine everything I say, we'll be here a while."

"I'm an officer of the law, it's my job." Emma snapped, angry he wasn't cooperating.

"Then why do I get the feeling you don't want to be here as much as I don't?" He smirked and finally returned back into his seat, just as the door began to unlock.

"Mr Jones? We've made the decision to release you on temporary bail. Any crimes you commit or have been found to commit in the next year will result in your immediate removal from society. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Any information you have about this investigation, which you are still apart of, that already has not been recorded would be appreciated. Miss Swan will show you out and you can collect your personal items at the door. Thank you." Emma's boss recited this same speech as she had done many times before with only very small changes. She began to walk out of the room when Hook yelled quickly.

"Wait. Please." Emma's boss snapped her head round and waited for Hook to continue. "I'd like to help with Miss Swan's investigation." Emma frowned, confused and her boss simply gave a tight, fake smile.

"This is not Miss Swan's investigation. It is another officers. Would you like me to fetch him?"

"I refuse to work with anybody other than Miss Swan." Hook crossed his arms and leant back in his chair so only 2 legs were on the floor.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Mr Jones. Officer Swan works in interrogation and missing persons. This is not her investigation so I must insist if you have any information to offer, you give it to the officer who brought you in and be on your way."

"The officer who brought me in didn't believe a single word I said. She was bias. Not fit to run this case if you ask me. I will not work with anybody other than Miss Swan. She knows almost everything I know, so we'll have the killer in next to no time. Besides.." Hook's tone changed as he looked at Emma "She can keep her eyes on me." Emma resisted the urge to refuse the offer of working together when he winked at her. She had to keep telling herself this could be a huge break for her. Just what she needed. Her supervisor thought about it for a few seconds.

"Very well. Emma, you have the lead of this case now. Prove what you can achieve. I expect to be kept fully updated on all your progress." And with that, she waltzed out the room, fully defeated.

"Well then Swan." Hook grinned "Look like we've stuck together. This is going to be so much fun."

**Hey! Thanks for reading, I've already written the next chapter, so it will be up tomorrow. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Release

The pair strode out of the station with Emma in front and Hook behind trying to slot his hook back into his attachment. It wasn't like a medically prescribed hook, where it was a plastic coated hook with two decided hooks that could be separated, it was an actual metal hook, sharp at the end and a shining silver. Emma had to admit it suited him.

"Look, if we're going to be working together then there should be some rules." Emma began to explain as they walked to her car. Mr Gold lived at least a day or journey away unless they caught a plane, which would be expensive. They'd have to drive.

"Anything love." Hook finally managed to slot the hook into place as it was much more difficult when walking.

"You shut up when I tell you. I am in charge of this investigation. We eat what I want. I get to stop by my place and get clothes. No personal questions. Can you drive?"

"Was that an example, or are you actually asking me?" Hook joked around until he saw Emma wasn't laughing. "I can drive. And relax, I'll keep my hands to myself. Well... my hand to myself." He laughed again as Emma pointed at a small yellow car in front. It was completely the opposite of every other car in the parking lot. She unlocked in and they both got in, Hook riding shotgun.

"Can we stop by mine too?" Hook asked. Emma agreed and he gave her direction to the harbour. She brushed it off and assumed he lived in one of the houses along the coast, but when they got there, after a pretty silent drive, he headed for the water. She followed him, curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Hook commented and it was Emma's chance to laugh.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. That's the full expression." Emma smugly replied.

"Well then, here's your satisfaction." He gestured toward a lot like no other in the harbour. It was the same size as some of the other boats in the water, but it was wooden and varnished. There was a small deck that the two crossed before Hook unlocked the door and allowed Emma to enter first, holding open the door for her.

"Such a gentlemen." Emma joked and he smiled and agreed. She looked around and was surprised at how nice it was. There was a kitchen straight away which lead on to a sitting area which was next to a large window, covered in drapes. It was girly, but it was homely which was extremely surprising.

Hook grabbed a bag from a cupboard and opened up a trap door which Emma had walked over which had a ladder leading down. Emma climbed down it and found she was standing in a bedroom. There wasn't much room as it was taken up by a double bed but Emma saw drawers underneath the bed and there was a thin narrow door which lead to a bathroom with a small shower, toilet and sink.

"This is nice." Emma struggled to think of anything else to say as Hook began to chuck things into his bag.

"Thank you." Hook simply offered as he continued his task of packing.

"I'll get out your way, can I sit on the bed? Actually, you've probably had too many girls in there, I won't catch anything will I?" Emma was obviously making a dig about his flirtatious nature but he seized up.

"I am the only person to have ever slept in that bed Swan." He said bluntly, and gestured his arm to let her know it was alright to sit, but instead she just backed up against the wall to get out of the way.

He was tossing all black clothes into his bag and a few other pieces. He grabbed a couple of books which surprised Emma. He didn't seem like the type to read much.

"So if not here, then where do you take your...lady friends? Do you have some kind of lair?"

"What makes you think I have lady friends?" And in reply, Emma simply scoffed. "Fine. They are all more than happy to take me home to their houses. And in return.." His voice slowed, suggestive and deep. Emma hated to admit it did something to her. His voice lowered to a near whisper "I give them a night they'll never forget."

With that comment he returned to packing and Emma went back up the ladder. She looked around the kitchen/lounge area and found Hook was neat, but that was about it.

"Ready?" He asked as he came back up. She nodded and he came closer, going to grab the keys of the counter beside her. Unfortunately due to the limited amount of space in the boat, Emma couldn't move and her face ended up inches away from Hooks. She didn't breathe, afraid if she did that he'd notice how close they were.

She closely examined his face, because being this close together meant it was difficult not to. Emma could see every detail, every fleck of stubble on his face, every strand of colour in his iris'. Although they appeared to be a crisp, fierce blue, Emma could see flecks of a green colour in there. Whatever colour's she could see were directly contrasting with the black of his large pupils that seemed to be observing her in a similar fashion. His eyes flickered between hers and Emma found herself half wishing he'd try to kiss her, so then she'd know whether she'd reject him or not because right now she didn't know. There was certainly something about him.

Eventually after what seemed like hour-long seconds, Emma decided to duck down and get out the boat. She was not really interested in kissing Hook. He was a suspect in a murder investigation. He was dangerous, even without the murder. She was being reckless, which she couldn't afford to be. She heard him follow her out and they headed back to the car.

It was a short 10 minute drive to Emma's apartment which was on the 6th floor. It was a bedroom place with a large open living room and kitchen area. Hook couldn't help but notice the place looked as though it had just been moved into. The were cardboard boxes in some corners of the room, and nothing was decorating the place.

"How long have you lived here? Couple weeks?" Hook asked as he sat on the sofa and Emma packed.

"No. Maybe a year now?" She explained. Hook raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Emma was packed in about 5 minutes into a duffel bag. Hook complimented the apartment out of niceness, simply saying it looked nice, and then they left in a hurry. They once again got back into the car and Emma turned to Hook and smiled, having a little joke with him.

"Right Hook, let's go get us some Gold."

**Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Sorry if there are grammar/spelling errors, I have tried to check it. Please review, next chapter will be up shortly!**


	4. Travelling

Hook and Emma got swiftly back on the road, but after an hour Emma began to tire. She looked for a place to pull over, and quickly found one so she did so. Hook, who she thought had been asleep for the last hour, was suddenly not asleep any-more and was highly alert. Emma realised he'd probably not slept.

"Decided to come around to my charm after all Swan?" he joked and Emma rolled her eyes. She got out the car and Hook followed. She leant against his side of the car and began stating the rules.

"I tell you exactly where to drive. I pick the music still. You don't exceed speed limits. You keep the seat in the same position. You only drive when I tell you, and under no circumstances do you drive it without me there. Understood?" Hook nodded.

"You're still under my custody." She reminded him and Hook grinned.

"Well I'd rather be tied to you than to that radiator. Well I'd rather be tied down _by_ you if its all-" Hooks flirty voice was stopped by Emma opened the passenger door and thumped it into his stomach. He walked round to the driver's side, defeated, and got in the car.

Emma, although she had every intention of sleeping, stayed up for half an hour to make sure Hook was driving probably. He wasn't too bad, although he had a little habit of turning the wheel too much, and holding it on either side like he was steering an old-fashioned ship steering wheel.

Eventually Emma's eyes began to get heavier as she struggled to keep them open she drifted off into a deep slumber which she needed.

Emma awoke with her head on a soft pillow and covered in a blanket. She could see she was in a motel room, and surprising not a bad one. By the look of the light slipping in through the drawn curtains it couldn't be later than 6, 7 in the morning. Emma was still exhausted. She quickly scanned the room and saw she was sleeping in a king sized bed with beige sheets on it. She was wearing all her clothes still except her red leather jacket and her shoes had been removed. She was surprised to see a slumbering Hook sprawled over a small couch with a spare blanket covering him. One arm was stretched out as he slept and his Hook was taken off and placed to his side, although Emma couldn't see the other arm to see the 'injury'. Although she wasn't interested in sharing her story, she was becoming increasingly more interested in his.

Emma decided to simply leave him be and take a well deserved shower in the bathroom which was tiny as hell. Emma felt she could hardly move in there. Still, the shower was hot and the towels were clean. She had packed things to wash herself with, so she grabbed them out of the suitcase that Hook had seemingly bought in for her from the car, which was a nice thing to do in her option.

Hook awoke about 10 minutes after Emma was dressed and packing away her things.

"Morning love." He muttered and Emma bit her lip slightly. His usual voice with the accent she still couldn't place, had lowered and sounded husky, a tone of voice that Emma found surprisingly arousing. She shook the feeling off and avoided looking at Hook, fully knowing his hair was stuck up at funny angles and he had a dazed, morning look on his face. She quickly reminded herself he was a criminal.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, then we'll hit the road, yeah?" He asked and all Emma could respond with was a nod, still avoiding looking at him. Before he went into the bathroom, Emma stopped him quickly.

"Hook, wait. Thank you for all this. The room and the bed and everything." She refused to look up and awaited some snide comment that never came.

"My pleasure Swan. Couldn't let you continue without a good rest." Then he went to take a shower. Emma decided not to dwell too much on his kindness and instead went and fetched two coffees from a small cafe a couple of buildings away from the motel.

She didn't know how he took it, so she took a tray and filled one cup hole with various creams, milks and sugar. Unfortunately the tray almost went all over her as she walked into the motel. She realised afterwards she probably should have knocked, but Emma wasn't expecting a naked Hook covered only by a small white towel to be in the communal area. "Hook? Put some clothes on?" She burst out as Hooks cheeks began to redden and Emma cursed herself as she told herself it was wrong to be attracted to that at this exact moment in time.

"Emma, oh god, I am so sorry!The bathroom is too small, I couldn't move!" He frantically explained as he tried to cover himself up a little more, and she averted her eyes. Emma turned away, her cheeks warming slightly as she pushed her hand out to the side to show Hook the coffee. "I got you coffee. To say thanks. I'll just take it to the car. As she'd already taken her bags to the car she gestured outside and left in a rush before Hook had even had the chance to thank her for the coffee. Emma almost turned back to see if she could see him without his Hook, but she certainly didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

Hook got ready quickly, clicking his Hook into place and making sure neither of them had left anything in the room, and checked out. He hated himself for being so careless and forgetting she might walk into the room even though her stuff wasn't in the room. He really should have thought about it, because now his police officer who was 'looking after' him had seen him naked, and it added insult to injury that he was attracted to her. Quite strongly.

It's not like he wanted to be, obviously. When he'd flirted with her in the station it was just a bit of fun, he normally flirted with women. But, not to sound clique, but she was different. She hardly reacted to his flirtatious nature, and she was strong and confident, which Hook found to be desirable qualities in a women. And she was beautiful.

But of course, she was his police officer, he was under her custody, and he would try anything.

He headed to the car and got into the passenger seat quickly. Emma passed him his coffee on the tray and he added some milk and some sugar. Emma made a note of it in case she ever had to get him coffee again. And she was guessing with the couple of days journey they had, which was bound to be tiring, she'd be getting coffee quite frequently. They gave each other a polite nod, and Hook gave what he thought would be an apologetic smile, and they drank in silence.

"We should get going." Emma pointed out and Hook agreed, and with that she started the engine after a couple of attempts as the car was old, and pulled onto the road.

The next couple hours were spent making small talk about what they could see on their journey. Emma pointed out animals and scenery, while Hook commented on the colours of the landscape and when they saw people, he mentioned something about them. It wasn't a very comfortable couple hours, and Emma was just looking for a place to stop and get coffee so they could swap places when the unthinkable happened. A massive bang blasted the hood opened and Emma swerved and almost hit the sidewalk. She gained control over the car once more and slowed it to a halt.

"Emma, you okay?" Hook asked quickly as Emma breathed a sigh of relief and she nodded. She got out of the car and went to examine the now smoking hood, and was quickly followed by Hook, who was already on his phone calling somebody. Emma tried to get rid of the smoke by fanning it, but it wasn't do a lot of good. After a couple of minutes, Hook already had organised somebody to come and look at the car. Emma got back into the car and tried to start the engine, but it gave a few strange noises, then stopped altogether.

"Well princess, looks like lucks on our side, huh?" Emma sighed and pushed the steering wheel her hands. Hook sighed, wishing there was something he could do, but instead he just sat in the car and hoped desperately that the car would be a quick fix.

**Thanks for reading, and to everyone who's reviewed and followed so far! Sorry this has taken so long to post, it's been a tricky few weeks. Please review, and a new chapter will be up as soon as possible!**


End file.
